1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to call processing method and apparatus in a private wireless communication system, more particularly, by which when a subscriber of the private wireless communication system originates a Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) call, the call is automatically forwarded to a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) or an Internet linked to the private wireless communication system so that a user can be provided with a convenient communication service at a cheaper price.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a solution to provide a free voice and data communication service in an in-building atmosphere, code division multiple access radio frequency (CDMA-RF) technology is combined with a private communication system such as a wired/wireless private branch exchange (PBX).
Herein the private communication is not limited to the in-building atmosphere but shall be construed to include the communication atmosphere in a specific area (e.g., a campus and a barrack).
Since the Public Land Mobile Network and the wired/wireless private communication system are linked to each other, the combined system allows a user to have a communication even if the user moves to any place in a building. When the user moves out of a service zone of the private communication system, this combined system supports a hand-off function with respect to the Public Land Mobile Network. Various additional services are provided, by which the user is notified of an emergent information via a short message service, and can search in-building information from the outside in case of the construction of an intranet.